


Traveling Hearts

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Fleurentia Week, Fluff, M/M, Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: On the other side, two hearts finally meet.





	Traveling Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 for fleurentia-week.
> 
> “Even death has a heart.” - The Book Thief

When Ravus passes away in Tenebrae, his soul is carried over to the next world where he finds himself standing in front of a set of doors. He’s no longer the old king but as a boy before the Niflheim invasion.

Confusingly, he looks at himself and the vast empty space around him.

Where is he?

But a flash of black robes flutter next to him. A voice speaks to him, kind and serene, “Do you wish to enter, Ravus?”

Ravus whips his head to his right, he gasps at the sight of a woman in black robes. It is her face that he remembers, all those long years ago when she held him close and wiped the tears from his face.

“Mother?”

“Sylva” smiles, a lingering warmth of a mother’s presence has Ravus’ heart beating faster than before. She kneels down toward Ravus’ level. “If that is what you wish.”

“What do you mean?”

She explains, “Hm. Taking this form is easier on the eyes. You won’t be able to withstand it if you saw my true self.”

Ravus blinks in wonder what exactly it may be but takes the explanation as it is without another question about her. “I see. So you’re not actually…”

“No, I’m not.” A flicker of darkness shrouds in Sylva’s eyes, but they return back to a sharp blue.

“Then where are we?” Ravus asks, looking around but nothing stands out to him. The darkness holds no remnants of lights in the distance or any life signs to give him an answer. Only a glow from above is shining on them.

“As of now, you are confined in a space between two worlds. I am here to transport your soul to the door you see in front of you. I’ve been waiting for your arrival for some time and here you are.” The low hum of Sylva’s voice echoes in Ravus’ ears, sending a shiver up the boy’s spine.

“Are you afraid?” Sylva inquires.

“Afraid?” Ravus dismisses her, “Nonsense. I know I’m _dead_. My body had been deteriorating for some time while I was sick, but I made peace with that and it’s over. There’s no reason to be afraid any longer.”

“Splendid answer,” Sylva replies and stands up, glancing over at the closed entrance. “It’s time, my child. Your companion waits for you through those doors. Will you go to him?”

“Ignis?” Ravus softens, the name on his tongue is a sweet reminder, but a tragedy over the event of Ignis’ death that happened two years ago.

The loss was a devastating blow to him, a despair he wished he didn’t have to witness but the preparations were made. Ignis was given a funeral and a proper burial. The days felt longer to the King of Tenebrae afterward, but he visited the gravesite every single day until he no longer could walk again. Bedridden until time was up.

“Yes. You only have to push through.”

“Is that so?” It can’t be that easy. “But what you’re telling me could be lies. Maybe all of this is made up and hellfire is what awaits me instead,” Ravus retorts with a slither of heat, but Sylva glances with amused interest.

“How morbid of you, little one. Maybe a bit stubborn but a king is many of those things, am I right?” Sylva laughs heartily. “Unfortunately, I do not joke around when there’s much to do still, so I’ll open the doors for you instead.”

She presses her palm flat against the door and pushes until the boy rushes in, stopping her as his grip quickly wraps over her pale wrist.

“I won’t let you!” Ravus seethes between his teeth. “I’ll do it myself.”

Her eyes brighten. “Of course. I wouldn’t want to ruin your moment, dear.”

She steps back, and Ravus releases her. “Remember to push as hard as you can or it won’t budge.”

“Fine. I can do it.”

“Wonderful!”

Ravus takes a deep breath, his mind emptying of all worries. He can do this, there’s nothing to be scared of. But meeting Ignis in this form would be strange, he believes. Not to say the man hasn’t seen pictures of him when he was a kid, but he wants this meeting to go well more than anything.

With courage, Ravus finally pushes the doors open, using all of his strength that his small body can give. They are indeed heavy, but Ravus won’t lose to this simple task and keeps going.

The entrance opens inch by inch apart, a streak of white slips through the thin crack and widens until Ravus succeeds, sunlight bathing his entire body. A field of entrancing blues of sylleblossoms greets him, but what is more beautiful than anything is the sight of Ignis, young and pristine, in front of him.

Ravus blinks. He swears his heart stops beating.

“Hey there, handsome. You finally made it.” Ignis’ smile is infectious as ever, just as how Ravus remembers it.

“Ignis…” Ravus steps into the field, realizing he reverts back to his 28-year-old self and brings Ignis into his arms. “I’m sorry,” he says, burying his head deep into Ignis’ shoulder. His body shudders over the fact that Ignis is right here and feels very real to him.

“Honestly,” Ignis softens in Ravus’ hold and combs through the length of silver hair over and over between his fingers. “What’re you apologizing for? It should be me, I was the one who left you first.”

A long sigh escapes his lips while Ravus shakes his head.

“No. Never.”

“Don’t be silly, Ravus. Right now, you’re here with me and that’s what matters most. You have nothing to worry about, so please do not let it disturb you.” His mouth presses a kiss on his head. “It’s time to go home, there’s much to talk about.”

Ravus doesn’t want to let him go yet, but an understanding nod is enough for both of them.

The doors behind them close with Sylva nowhere to be found. 

**Author's Note:**

> Things I like about the afterlife is that you can do anything you want... :| and I guess those two simply died of old age even though they promised (I bet) they were to grow old and die together because I'm a sap for those scenarios.
> 
> -
> 
> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
